Jengkol Kiss
by sihanchul21
Summary: Taukah kamu apa itu jengkol? SiHan Siwon x Hankyung. FF keduaku :


**Tittle : Jengkol Kiss**

**Pairing : SiHan ( Siwon x Hankyung )**

**Cast : Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Henry,Leeteuk, Kangin**

**Genre : FAIL! Yaoi, Bad Humor, Gaje, Romance, FF abal**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Hak cipta Fanfic ini adalah saya. Para member hanya milik Tuhan, bukan saya.**

**Summary : Taukah kamu apa itu jengkol? FF gaje dan abal. SiHan. Siwon x Hankyung**

**Warning! Don't like don't read. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Yang nggak suka yaoi, harap tinggalkan ff ini. Yang nekat, ya sudahlah~~ *plakkk**

0000oooooooo0000ooooooo00000

**AUTHOR POV**

**At SMe of University**

"Pagi Hankyung!" sapa Zhoumi

"Pagi" balas Hankyung sambil menutup lokernya

"Udah selesai peer belum? " tanya Zhoumi

"Udah.. Lo pasti pengen pinjam kan?"tebak Hankyung

"Hehehe..Tau aja" Zhoumi cengar-cengir gaje*beuh..malas amat ni hyung..#dihajar Koala FC*

"Ya udah.. Nih" Hankyung memberi buku latihannya kepada Zhoumi

Ketika Zhoumi dan Hankyung sedang asik ngobrol. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakan-teriakan para yoeja saat seorang namja melewati koridor

"Lihat! Siwon datang kesini!" histeris salah satu yoeja

"Kyaaa~~~ Ganteng amat! Siwon-ah~~ Udah cakep tajir lagi!"Yeoja disebelahnya tak kalah histeris

"Hankyung, lihat Siwon datang tuh" bisik Zhoumi

"Lalu?"

"Aish.. bukannya dia yang lo taksir? Acembnya lo?" Zhoumi mencubit pipi Hankyung

"Auuww~~ " Hankyung mengelus pipinya yang dicubit "Rasanya gag mungkin dia mau jdi pacar gw."

"Lo kok pesimis amat? Dicoba dulu donk!"bujuk Zhoumi

"Ta-"

"Pagi Hankyung-ssi" sapa Siwon.

"P-pagi" balas Hankyung dengan gugup. Siwon yang mendengar balasan, langsung saja meninggalkan kedua orang itu dan menyapa yang lain

"Gimana?" tanya Zhoumi

"Ok deh..Gw kan coba" angguk Hankyung

**HANKYUNG POV**

**At Home – 7 P.M**

"Aku pulang~" kataku. Nggak terasa kalau aku pulang kemaleman. Ini gara-gara Zhoumi yang ngotot nemanin beli hadiah untuk kekasihnya,Henry. Cari barang di mall aja memakan waktu 8 jam. Aish~~ bete!

"Udah pulang? Kok malam amat pulangnya?" tanya Leeteuk umma

"Tadi Zhoumi ngajak aku nemanin dia beli hadiah umma, makanya pulang agak telat." Jawabku.

"Oh.. lain kali beritahu kalo telat pulang. Biar umma mu nggak cemas,Arraeso?" kali ini Appaku, Kangin menasihatiku

"Ne.. appa"

"Ya udah. Kamu pasti lapar. Umma baru selsei masak. Makan dulu gih" ajak Leeteuk umma

"Asek asek.. hari ini menunya apa?" tanya ku penasaran.

"Semur jengkol" jawab umma polos

'APAAA? Semur jengkol? J-E-N-G-K-O-L! Itu kan makanan yang gw benci!' teriakku dalam hati

"Wae? Kamu nggak suka?" Kulihat mata umma udah berkaca-kaca. "Kangin ah,apa salahku pada anakku ? Anakku nggak suka lagi dengan masakanku. Lebih baik aku mati saja!" teriak umma sambil mencekik lehernya sendiri. Untung saja Kangin appa langsung mecegahnya. Aish.. gw lupa kalo umma gw sangat sensitive. =="*Leeteuk hyung lebaiiii*

"Tenang chagi! Dia suka kok dengan masakanmu, suwer! Chagi cantik deh. Jangan bunuh diri ya?" rayu-plus sedikit nge gombal- appa supaya nenangin umma

"Benarkah?" Umma ku berhenti melakukan aksinya. Wajahnya masih berlinang air mata

"Ne.. cup cup.." Appa menepuk pelan kepala umma. Sekilas matanya melotot dengan tatapan makan-tuh-semur!-kalo-gak-kucincang-lo!

Aku menelan ludah. "Ne umma, Hankyuung suka kok." Kupaksakan tersenyum

"Benarkah?" kulihat ummaku udah ceria lagi "Kalo gitu makan yang banyak!" kata umma dengan semangat

'Apess deh gw.. Jadi bau deh mulut gw seharian' Aku menangis dalam hati

**Esoknya**

**At SMe of University**

' Buset dah. Udah berapa kali gw nyikat gigi bau jengkolnya masih tercium juga! Pakai obat kumur juga nggak mempan! Huwee~~ TT^TT' nangisku dalam hati

'Untung Zhoumi belum datang. Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa ada korban pingsan pula!'

Kukeluarkan nafasku dan ragu-ragu kurasakan bau nafasku sendiri. Uggh! Bau! Aku langsung celingak-celinguk, takut ada orang lain mencium bau nafasku

**SIWON POV**

'Sebel! Kemaren umma nggak mau masak semur jengkol. Katanya bikin nafas bau dan nggak cocok dimakan ma itu makanan kesukaan gw. Ughh~~pengen jengkol! Pokoknya ntar sore gw makan makanan serba jengkol di warung sebelah rumah'

"Hm?"

' Kurasakan ada bau semur. Nggak salah lagi! Ini semur jengkol! Siapa yang makan jengkol nih?' mataku berputar-putar mencari sumber bau. Ternyata seorang yo-err namja manis sedang mencium bau nafasnya diantara kerumunan. Eh tunggu! Bukannya dia Hankyung? Cowo yang udah lama gw taksir.

**AUTHOR POV**

Siwon terdiam membatu memandang Hankyung yang nggak jauh darinya. Sedangkan Hankyung masih sibuk dengan cium-mencium bau nafasnya. Saking terpesonanya Siwon melihat Hankyung-plus bau jengkol-, dia tidak sadar kalau dia menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Sedikit lagi level 99.. heahh..rasakan ini. Ye-akh!"

Seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun yang konsen bermain PSP tiba-tiba tersandung karena tas Siwon dan hampir jatuh secara tidak elit. Spontan, Kyuhyun langsung memegang kaki Yesung yang membawa seikat bunga dihadapannya. Tapi sayang, Yesung juga ikut terjatuh dan bunga yang dipegangnya terlepas dan melayang di udara. Jatuhnya Yesung juga menyebabkan orang yang dihadapannya ikut terjatuh, terus berlangsung hingga seisi koridor tumbang bahkan pingsan berjamaah. Tinggallah Siwon dan Hankyung yang selamat dari insiden berjamaah itu*ceilah… =="*

"Ukh.. Masih bau" kesal Hankyung. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Hankyung menatap ke depan. Alangkah terkejutnya dia bahwa orang yang mempehatikan dia adalah Siwon, orang yang disukainya.

Kelopak bunga-yang terlepas dari Yesung- bertebaran disekeliling mereka. dan juga terdengar bunyi tombol 'play' di Handphone yang aktif-lebih tepatnya tertekan- di antara kerumunan yang tumbang.

KLIK

CINTAKU BUKANLAH CINTA BIASAA~~~

Seiring dengan alunan lagu Afgan yang menggema di koridor, Siwon mendekati Hankyung tanpa memperdulikan korban yang pingsan berjamaah akibat ulahnya. Jarak mereka berdua tinggal 20 senti lagi.

"Saranghae" ucap Siwon to the point

Wajah Hankyung lansung merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dari sebelumnya. Dia masih belum per caya dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon

"Na-nado saranghae" Hankyung menunduk malu

'Ternyata benar. Ini bau nafasnya' gumam Siwon dalam hati. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya. Dipegangnya pipi Hankyung dan hendak mencium Hankyung. Tetapi Hankyung menahannya

"Ja-jangan..mulutku bau jengkol" jujur Hankyung dengan malu-malu

"Aku tau.. Aku suka kok dengan bau nafasmu." Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hankyung. Kedua bibir pun betemu. Sesekali Siwon melumat bibir Hanyung yang menggoda itu, dijilatnya bibir bawah Hankyung. Hankyung mengerang pelan dan membuka celah pertahannya. Dengan cepat Siwon memasukkan lidahnya. Dijelajahinya rongga manis Hankyung yang beraroma jengkol. Merekapun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena pasokan oksigen mereka menipis. Sejak saat itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan mereka sepakat ciuman pertama dinamai dengan sebutan

**JENGKOL KISS**

THE END

Hahhaha*ketawa gaje* FF kedua ku nih.. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang telah membacanya. Sebagai penutup, ada 2 kata yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda.

Review please? :D


End file.
